Man Up
by LoveComesLast
Summary: *2nd Place Winner TFLN Contest*. Jasper and Edward play for the same team, in more ways than one. It'll just take Jasper a little time and a lot of persuasion to see what he really wants. AH. SLASH. collab with herinfiniteeyes


**Texts From Last Night Contest**

** account name(s): LoveComesLast and herinfiniteeyes**

**Title: Man Up**

**Pairing: Jasper/Edward**

**Rating: NC-17**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight or the characters in this story. This story contains sexual activities between two males (OBVIOUSLY!) and a lot of bad words. You have been warned :)**

**To read more entries in the contest please visit:**

**http : // www dot fanfiction dot net / community/ Texts_ From_ Last_ Night_ Contest / 79665**

**(remove spaces and replace words with the appropriate punctuation marks when necessary)**

JPOV

"Alice! Shit! What the hell?" Edward scowled as he tried to brush the glitter from his damp skin. His sister Alice, a senior in high school, had just blown a handful of powdery glitter all over him as we'd come in from the pool.

Alice looked back at her brother with a smug smile. "_That's_ for using my razor to shave your chest," she informed him with a self-satisfied expression on her face. "Since you wanted to be pretty and all, I figured you'd welcome the glitter."

Edward scowled at her and Emmett and I decided to escape toward the kitchen. I didn't know Edward very well, and this was my first time at his house, but Emmett had been here before and he knew both Edward and the layout of the house very well. He led me to the kitchen and helped himself to two cold cans of Coke from the fridge. He handed one to me and we popped the tops, waiting for Edward to clear up his little domestic dispute.

I could hear him in the other room telling Alice that he only shaved his chest for water polo season, and if she was going to be such a picky bitch about it, he'd buy her a new razor. Emmett chuckled and I shifted uncomfortably against the hard marble ledge of the counter currently digging into my back.

"Dude, I am _so _glad I don't have a sister," Emmett said before he took a big gulp of Coke. He belched and wiped his mouth with the back of his arm.

"You're a sick asshole, you know that?" I said with a laugh. "Do you kiss your mama with that mouth?"

"No, but I kiss yours and she likes it just fine," he shot back with a wriggle of his eyebrows.

I flipped him the bird and Edward stalked in, looking seriously peeved. "Fucking Alice. Does she even know how hard this shit is to get off? I haven't been covered in this much glitter since my prom night, and that took me a week to get off!"

Emmett slapped him on the shoulder and the sound of skin against skin resounded off the sleek surfaces. We were all wearing swim trunks, having been in Edward's pool until the sun got too hot for us to stay outside. "Stop being such a pussy. Maybe you can go to a gay bar," Emmett joked.

Something flashed in Edward's eyes before he smirked and rolled his eyes. "I think you're just looking for an excuse to come out of the closet, Em," he replied with a devious smirk.

Emmett laughed and leaned back against the counter next to the sink as Edward tried to wash the glitter off without much success. We watched in amused silence as he soaped up and scrubbed with a washcloth, only to have most of it end up back on his skin when he tried to wipe the soap off.

Eventually, he tossed the washcloth down with a disgusted grunt and gave up. He'd gotten most of it off, but his chest still had a shimmer to it that reminded me less of Lady Gaga and more of those swim suit models in _Sports Illustrated_. Edward definitely had the body for it: he stood about three inches under my own 6'3 with the broad shoulders and strong back typical in swimmers, his chest and abs were perfectly defined, narrowing down to a v at his hips. His swim trunks hung low on his waist, showing off the perfection of his body.

_Wait, wait, whoa. Let's just back the fuck up, shall we? "Perfection of his body?" What the fuck, Whitlock? Why don't you just get on your knees and suck his..._

"Dude, Jas, what's with the look? You gonna spew or something?" Emmett asked with a slightly concerned look in his eyes.

I shook my dazed head to clear it and set my Coke down on the counter behind me. "Nah, I just remembered something," I lied. _I definitely wasn't thinking about Cullen's body. Nope. _

"You sure you're okay, man?" Edward asked, looking at me carefully. He ran a hand through his messy reddish-brown hair and it only made him look even more like a model.

_Stop it!_

I hit my forehead with the heel of my hand repeatedly. "No, I just forgot that I had to get home and...yeah. I promised my mom I'd go over and do some things around the house," I lied lamely. I straightened up away from the counter and cleared my throat awkwardly, hoping they wouldn't ask any more questions because I sure as fuck didn't have the creativity to come up with anything convincing.

I hurried out of the kitchen, leaving them there looking a bit confused. I hoped I could find Cullen's room again, because that's where my clothes were. This was a pretty big fucking house and I was obviously not at my most lucid, otherwise I wouldn't be thinking about his body.

After I reached the top of the stairs, I took a couple deep breaths and recalled his bedroom was the first door on the left. I pushed it open and relaxed when I recognized the messy bedroom beyond. We'd all changed in here earlier. Some people might think it strange, but when you're all on the same water polo team, you get used to seeing each other in various states of undress so it wasn't a big deal to any of us.

At least, you'd think it wasn't. I didn't think anything of it until just now, when I least wanted to _think _about anything at all. Especially not if the first thing I thought about was Cullen's tight abs and perfect face.

He was the newest member on the team, and ever since he'd joined up, the stands at our games had been packed with chicks hoping to score with him after our meets. Much to the team's surprise and confusion, he never seemed to be all that interested in any of them, but we figured he just wasn't into random hookups. It didn't make sense to us, but whatever.

I quickly located my jeans and t-shirt under the pile of Cullen and McCarty's clothes. I stripped off my damp swim trunks and yanked on my jeans, eager to get the hell out of here before the guys came upstairs to see what the fuck was wrong with me.

_Too late._

Edward pushed open his bedroom door and looked at me with a worried expression. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked as he advanced toward me.

I buttoned my jeans in record time and practically bowled him over in my hurry to escape. I pulled my shirt on and cursed when I heard a tearing sound. I couldn't see any holes when I looked down, though, so I just kept going. "Yep. I'll see ya later," I called back to him in a choked voice as I hurried down the stairs.

I blew out of the house like a pack of wild dogs was chasing me and I jumped into my car. I was halfway down the road before I allowed myself to relax and focus on driving.

When I got home, I was relieved that I lived alone. Desperate times called for desperate measures. I headed straight for my liquor cabinet and poured myself a healthy dose of scotch. I'd thought about a guy today, and not just any guy, but one of my teammates. If anybody ever found out about this, I'd be screwed, and _not _in a good way.

So yeah, if anytime was a good time to tie one on, this was the time. I gulped the scotch down and ignored the burn in my stomach. My stomach would just have to shut the fuck up, because it was going to get plenty of abuse today.

I poured myself another glass of scotch before I walked over and collapsed onto the couch. I pulled out my cell phone when it vibrated in my pocket and saw the text was from a number I didn't recognize. I opened it and cursed his bad timing.

_Hey, hope you're okay. You forgot your trunks, so I'll just bring them to practice on Monday. -E_

Against my better judgment, I saved his number in my phone, briefly noticing that he and Emmett were the only two entries under "E". I let my phone drop on the cushion next to me as I finished off my second glass. Maybe I was a loser to drink by myself, but I wasn't so sure I wanted to explain to anyone why I was in this current mood.

Unfortunately, my buddy James texted me when I was well into my fourth glass of scotch. It was an expensive bottle, but I had fucking paid for it so I was going to enjoy it. I opened the text from James and hiccupped. He wanted to meet up at the bar. In my inebriated state, I thought that was a grand fucking idea, but I knew I couldn't drive so I asked him to pick me up instead.

When he got to my house, he took one look at me and laughed. "Oh man, you need to get _laid_." I flipped him off and tried to ignore the dizziness as I climbed into his car. He took off and I let my head drop against the head rest, feeling sorry for myself.

Once we got to the bar, I gave the bartender my credit card and opened a tab. This was gonna be a swilly kind of night, I could feel it. James just looked at me with amusement as he opened his own tab. We both ordered drinks and I slumped against the bar with my hand wrapped around the sweating glass of rum and Coke. It was going to make me sick, but I didn't really care at this point.

The bar was nearly empty, seeing as how it was early in the day. Happy hour wouldn't start until five, another hour away. Until then, we were one of the hearty few already in our cups.

After consuming enough rum to float a pirate ship, I noticed a woman sidle up next to James and he bent down to kiss her on the cheek. That wasn't typical behavior for James, who usually stuck his tongue down any willing female's throat. I watched through bleary eyes as he slung an arm around her shoulder. "Hey Jas, meet my sister Victoria," he said with a wide grin.

I sat up straighter and gave her a weak smile. She was hot in a slutty sort of way. She had luscious curves in all the right places, and her tits were practically falling out of her skimpy top. Her chest was covered in powdery glitter that looked just like what Cullen's sister had blown on him earlier today, and I cursed as that reminded me of what I was here to forget.

That was when I noticed that she had the same reddish-brown hair as Cullen, too. _Fuck. My. Life. _

Though I knew James hadn't intended for his sister and I to hook up, I could see the bold interest in her dark eyes when she smiled at me lasciviously. I gulped down the rest of my drink and smiled back at her. In my alcohol-coated mind, she looked exactly like someone who could help me get the bizarre thoughts of Cullen out of my head. After all, she had the same hair and the glitter, so it'd be like fucking him, only as a female. And _that _was acceptable.

_Waaaaaaaaaaaaait a minute there, Whitlock. You wanna "fuck" Cullen now? Is that what your whiskey dick is telling you now? _

I groaned and dropped my head down on my arm. This was ridiculous. When I looked up, James was hitting on some chick at the back of the bar and Victoria was pressed between me and the stool James had vacated. She ran a hand through my hair and I sighed, feeling my limp dick twitch a little.

"You're cute," she said, and I closed my eyes to take in her smoky voice. It sounded like sin, and boy, did I wanna sin. She ran her hand through my hair again and pressed up even closer against me. I moaned and snuffled pathetically against my arm. I immediately shot up and ignored the swimming in my head as I tried to find my backbone. I had to get my shit together if I was going to go through with this to get rid of whatever the fuck was bothering me about Cullen.

She grinned at me and licked her lips. It seemed like a fantastic time to lean forward and kiss her, and she seemed to agree, because our tongues were soon dancing obscenely together. _Fuck James, and fuck Cullen. I was going to get laid tonight!_

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled away from Victoria with a pissed off curse. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw Emmett's name on the screen. His text was typical:

_Dude, wtf? What the hell happened to you today?_

I hit the button to reply, but my reflexes sucked, so I slipped and closed the screen instead. I cursed, went into my phone book, and opened a text window to send him a reply. There was no way in hell I was gonna tell him what was really bothering me, so I just decided to tell a half-truth; he'd never know the difference:

_A few issues tonight. 1) Drunk since 1 pm. 2) At the bar at 4 pm. 3) James brought his sister, who has enormous breasts, isn't shy about cleavage, obviously slutty and makes me want to do things that would even have Atheists sending me to hell. However, she's wearing glitter, so all I'm thinking about is Edward Cullen. Go ahead and rip up my Man Card. _

I was a wordy motherfucker when I was drunk, so when I hit send, it took three messages to send. Emmett was used to getting my drunk texts, so he'd brush it off with a laugh and probably try to fuck with me, but I wasn't in the mood so I shut off my phone and stuck in back in my pocket.

I didn't want anything to disturb the promise of sex with Victoria. I was definitely going to get lucky if that hungry look on her face was anything to go by.

She ordered some girly drink for herself and I decided to order one last drink before I put my game face on and tried to talk Victoria into doing something worthy of a _Penthouse _letter. I was a suave motherfucker when I wanted to be. I asked the bartender what time it was and he said it was already eight. How the hell had I lost track of the time?

_Oh yeah, because I was shitfaced._

I watched her down her drink faster than I would have thought possible. She urged me to drink the rest of mine, so I did. When she grabbed my hand and started dragging me toward the bathroom, I looked around for James but he had his face buried in some girl's tits. I hoped I'd have the same fate.

She pushed through a door and I looked around, confused and drunk as hell. I swayed on my feet, taking in my surroundings. It smelled like piss and industrial soap. The floor was sticky and the bathroom stalls were covered in graffiti. The urinals were the only clean-looking thing in the room.

_Why were we in the men's bathroom? _

Victoria pulled me into the handicap stall and dropped to her knees. I leaned back against the wall and closed my eyes. I was really close to blacking out. I felt her hands tugging at my jeans, so I roused myself to look down at her.

"Do you want me, baby?" she purred.

I nodded, not really sure what was going on. It would have been obvious to someone a little less drunk off his ass, but I was three sheets to the wind and that was that. My brain was noodled and I wasn't exactly working on all thrusters.

_Thrust, heh._

Her hand gripped my suddenly bare dick and I finally figured out what she was doing. I felt myself grow under her hand, but I wasn't completely hard yet. I moaned when her mouth wrapped around me, but something still didn't feel right. I could hear her coaxing me to get hard for her, but I clenched my eyes shut and tried to run through my mental porn collection.

I finally got hard enough from the combination of her mouth and my mental imagery, but I was still feeling less than interested in this blow job. I wanted to blame the booze, but the truth was, I couldn't escape the feeling that even if I was sober I would still feel this way.

She was sucking me like a porn star now, which, contrary to popular belief, wasn't actually all that awesome. She was making grossly exaggerated gagging noises and I kind of wanted to shove my dick down her throat so the sound would be real at least. She was staring up at me and it made me feel awkward. I felt myself start to get limp, and I panicked.

I closed my eyes and thought of the first thing that came to mind. I saw washboard abs and a tiny gold Speedo, the suit we all wore when we played games. I saw wide shoulders, a narrow waist, and dark green eyes. When I looked down, I buried my hand in the auburn hair and imagined it was shorter, messier. I tugged on it and heard an encouraging noise vibrate around my dick.

I barely opened my eyes and if I squinted through my drunken haze, all I saw was the hair...and pale skin...and lips around my cock...and "_Cullen_" spilled from my mouth as I came down her throat. She pulled off my dick and spat into the toilet, and I felt my knees turning to jelly.

"Who the fuck is Cullen?" she snapped with her hands on her hips. She looked furious, as if she'd just caught me cheating on her. As if that wasn't bizarre enough, her eyes started swimming with tears. "I really liked you, you know," she whined.

I opened my eyes all the way and tried not to look confused as fuck. "We just _met_, you blew me in the men's crapper at a _bar, _and you wanna act all jealous?" I protested, ignoring the slurring in my voice.

She looked as if I'd slapped her. "How _dare _you!" she hissed as she stomped out of the bathroom, slamming the door as hard as someone could slam a door that didn't shut properly anyway. I tucked myself back into my jeans and decided to call a cab, because there was no way I was going to get a ride from James after that.

I reached into my pocket for my phone and called information for a cab company. Once a car was on its way, I walked back out to the bar and saw Victoria glaring at me from the corner by the dart boards. I looked around for James, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. I figured he probably took off with the chick he'd been working on, so I was relieved.

I settled my tab and walked outside to wait for the cab. I was unsteady on my feet, and I knew I could anticipate a really shitty day tomorrow, but I really didn't give a fuck. I had a bigger problem than a hangover, and that problem had a name: Edward Fucking Cullen.

The next morning, sunlight was my mortal enemy as I tried to sleep off my hangover. It felt like the cast of Riverdance was dancing a jig on my head, and my stomach roiled anytime I turned over. My throat was totally dry and my mouth tasted like ass and stomach acid. Not a good combination.

I groaned pitifully when I heard a loud knock on the door. All I wanted to do was die in peace, but the person knocked again after a minute, so I knew it probably wasn't some religious cult trying to sell me on Xenu or some shit. I crawled from my bed, feeling like a zombie crawling out of the grave, and looked around for something to put on. When the person knocked again, I gave up and decided they could just get an eyeful.

I stumbled to the door and opened it without checking to see who it was. Cullen was standing on my step, looking fresh and entirely too perky. He held a brown paper bag in his hand and I wondered if he'd let me borrow it so I could throw up in it. I grunted and scowled at him. "What the fuck are _you _doing here?" I growled. I sounded like a cross between an old asthmatic smoker and a talking gravel pit.

He smirked and confidently pushed past me. "I brought you the patented Cullen hangover cure."

I followed him as he wandered, obviously looking for the kitchen. "How'd you know I was hung-over?" I asked suspiciously. Something fishy was going on here.

He found the kitchen and set the bag down before looking me up and down. "Well, if I didn't before now, I could certainly tell just by looking at you. You smell like the bottom of an alcoholic hooker's trash can and your eyes are so bloodshot I can barely see those baby blues."

I scowled some more and crossed my arms over my chest. I could wait him out. I was stubborn.

His gaze zeroed in on my crotch and I shifted uncomfortably. "Nice briefs," he said with a twitch of his mouth.

I looked down at my underwear and saw the stretchy black briefs that fit me like a glove. I knew most guys preferred boxers or boxer briefs, but when you were used to the Speedos we wore, briefs felt just as comfortable.

Besides, they made my package look that much more impressive when confined in such a small space. So what? Vanity didn't bother me. I knew I looked good, even if I was a little on the slender side and my muscles weren't as bulky as Edward's. I still had the swimmer's back and shoulders, so if he was going to make fun of my underwear choice, he could just go fuck himself.

A mental picture of Edward jacking off in the shower, all wet and slick instantly came to mind. I shut that shit down as soon as I realized it, but the momentary stimulation was just enough to make me swell against the fabric trapping my cock. Edward arched an eyebrow and turned back to the bag, removing what looked to be a disgusting array of ingredients.

"So, again, why are you here?" I asked, sounding a little edgier than was proper.

He looked around for a glass and began the fascinating process of making the most revolting drink I'd ever seen. A combination of raw egg, orange juice, rum and _tobasco sauce _made its way into the glass and I feared that I might throw up then and there.

"I got your text last night," he said with a small smile playing around his lips.

I was confused. "I didn't text you last night," I denied. Something was _definitely _going on here, and I wanted to get to the bottom of it.

Edward mixed the stuff in the glass and handed it to me. I took it and stared down at it, wondering if he'd be offended if I threw up on him.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked as he walked into the family room and settled into the couch like he belonged there.

I frowned and set the glass down before stalking back to my bedroom to check my phone.

Sure enough, in the sent folder I saw that my long-winded text had indeed gone to Edward instead of Emmett. This _never _would have happened if I'd only put their last names in instead. I cursed a blue streak and tried to figure out what the fuck to do now.

I paced my room and decided to get dressed before I went to face him again. He obviously knew something was up, or he wouldn't be here with that smug little look on his face. At least I hadn't admitted anything more embarrassing than the fact that Victoria's glittery tits reminded me of Edward's smooth chest covered in that shimmering crap his sister covered him in.

When I got back to the living room, Edward looked at me and smirked. "No more briefs?" he asked, and if I were a more observant person, I would have heard the edge of disappointment in his voice. As it was, it sailed completely over my head.

"So I guess I did text you last night. Uh, sorry, it was meant for Emmett," I said by way of apology. Hopefully he'd let it drop at that.

Of course, how could I be that lucky? He stood up and walked over to me, looking like a panther stalking its prey. "So you couldn't stop thinking about me last night, hmm?" he teased with a glint of amusement in his eye.

I gulped and groaned against the pain in my head. I still felt like shit. "I wouldn't say _that_," I lied.

He came closer to me and I could feel the heat coming off him through his clothes. His breath was next to my ear when he whispered, "It's okay, you know. You don't have to pretend with me."

I shot away from him and put my hands up to keep him from coming closer. All I needed was another boner to make myself look even more pathetic. "What the fuck are you doing?" I practically shouted.

Edward looked taken aback, but that look was quickly replaced by annoyance. "Chill the fuck out, okay? I came here to tell you I feel the same way," he said with an edge to his normally smooth voice.

"What?" I choked out. This was just getting surreal now.

He rolled his eyes and rubbed the heels of his hands over his eyes. "I like you, you obtuse asshole. Don't give me that look; I saw the way you were checking me out yesterday. I obviously don't have a pussy, so don't look so surprised that I would naturally assume you were in the closet," he explained with frustration in his tone.

I was totally shocked. He thought I was _gay_?

_Well, to be fair, you _were _ogling him yesterday and you came down some slut's throat after fantasizing about him, so can you really blame him for coming to that conclusion?_

I frowned and ran a hand through my ratty bed head. I couldn't _think _right now, especially not with this hangover. "Uh, look...I'm not a homophobe or anything, but I'm not...gay either," I grumbled self-consciously.

He threw his head back and laughed. "Either you're lying or you're just plain clueless," he said as he advanced on me again. I took a step back, but soon I was trapped between the fireplace and the couch, and there was no way to escape his nearness. He was the best center defense man on the team, so I knew just how fast he could move. I held up my hands to push against his chest, but he caught my wrists and gently pulled them down so he could step closer.

"What are you doing?" I asked in a panic. I wanted to ignore my reaction to his nearness, but it was hard to when my heart was pounding hard enough I could see it through my shirt in my peripheral vision.

"Testing a theory," he murmured before he leaned in and covered my mouth with his. I inhaled sharply, and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside and tease mine. He tasted like orange juice and cinnamon and I felt myself react immediately. I let him kiss me, and I may have started to kiss him back before I came to my senses. His hands had relaxed on my wrists so it was easy to pull away.

I licked my lips and willed my dick to calm the fuck down. My head was a swirling mass of emotions, at the center of which was my reluctant desire to do that again. _Fuck, I'm so confused._

He looked at me and frowned. "What? What's wrong?"

I pushed him back a few steps to give myself some space. "Nothing. I'm just not interested," I lied. I was a shitty liar, and I knew he could tell.

He raised an eyebrow and I saw the disbelief in his eyes. "Oh no? If I recall correctly, my tongue wasn't the only one in my mouth," he challenged.

I scoffed and tried to move around him.

He was too fast for me, though. "Well allow me to refresh your memory, then. See if you can take notes this time so you don't forget the part where you kissed me back," he said before his lips brushed against mine again. I felt myself getting hard against his hip and I wanted to hate it, but I just felt embarrassed. His taste was in my mouth now, and it was so much better than Victoria or anything else _ever_, but how could I possibly admit that? He was holding my arms loosely against my chest now, and he was leaning against me. I told myself I should struggle, but I really didn't want to.

When he lifted his lips from mine, his eyes were dark and his pupils were dilated. I could feel his erection against my thigh and my mind cleared enough to push against him.

"Still in denial?" he asked with an infuriating look on his face.

Without thinking, I shoved him back and he grabbed my arms to keep from falling.

"What the hell?" he half-shouted. We fell backwards and toppled to the floor. His grip on my arms slipped and he reached for my hand. I landed on top of him and knocked the wind from his lungs. "_Oof!_" he grunted.

I pushed his hands down against the floor and sat up, so lost in my frustration with the situation that I didn't notice I was straddling him until I felt his dick against my ass.

He smirked and entwined his fingers with mine. "You want me, don't you?" he asked with amusement lacing his voice.

I let out some sort of warning growl and glowered down at him. "You just don't know when to quit, do you?" I griped.

Without warning, he did a combination lift and roll that sent me sprawling beneath him. I grunted and dropped my head against the floor. He looked down at me with something akin to triumph in his eyes. "I see no reason to give up, when I'm so obviously right about this," he said smoothly as he ground his hips against mine. I swallowed the moan and shut my eyes tightly.

We struggled against each other, just the way we did during scrimmages, but there wasn't anybody else here now, and it wasn't about a yellow ball or anything else except him and me.

I started to push him back and we toppled over until we were rolling around, trying to pin each other to the floor. He was strong, but we were evenly matched. It was definitely intense. It felt like we were fighting for something more, and I didn't really know what that was.

_Maybe if I won, he'd stop forcing me to face whatever it is_ _that I'm too afraid to understand._

This definitely wasn't just two friends wrestling. That much was clear. I wrestled with Emmett all the time, but that was different. This was sexual. His left hand caught my wrists and he held them above my head against the floor as he used his other hand to push my legs open. I felt his entire body fall against mine from chest to thigh. "I win," he murmured. He was right; I was pinned.

He bent his head to kiss me. I wanted him to. I even opened my mouth for him. This didn't feel like losing. He pressed his erection against mine, and I groaned. This was too intense. I didn't know what was going on inside my head. I didn't know what I wanted. I'd never been in this position before, and I wasn't afraid of _him_...I was afraid of myself. I felt like I didn't really know what I wanted anymore.

When he lifted his head, I saw the heat in his eyes. He was enjoying this. Was I enjoying this too?

My cock said yes, but my head was a mess. My skin felt hot and sensitive, and my eyes landed on his mouth. He smirked, but it looked more like a challenge than amusement. I rolled him over and landed on top of him, and I grabbed his hands to press them against the floor beside his ears. We were right back where we started. He thrust his hips up against me and I felt that swollen ridge against my ass. "If this is how you want it, I'm down," he panted before he reared up to kiss me.

He sucked my tongue into his mouth and I swear to god, it made me harder than having Victoria's mouth on my cock last night. I wondered momentarily how good it would feel to sink into his hot, sweet mouth, but we were still fully clothed.

It was painfully obvious that my body was attracted to him, but what about the rest of me? For 22 years, I'd believed myself to be straight. If I was attracted to Edward, what did that mean? Did wanting him make me gay?

I forgot my train of thought as Edward forcefully rolled me over again and gripped my legs. He held them against his waist and pushed against me, and I felt his dick against my ass again. It was powerful and fucking _hot_, but my brain was in shock. I knew he could be aggressive during games, but this was something else entirely.

I was shocked to admit how much it turned me on.

He freed one hand to reach inside my shirt and brush my abs. "Personally, I'd like another look at those little black briefs," he murmured in my ear before he bit the lobe. I moaned and whimpered at the same time.

I felt the back of his knuckles pressing against my abdomen as he toyed with the top of my pants. My dick was trapped, confined, and painfully hard. His fingertips snaked under the stretchy fabric and pulled my cock free from my underwear. I bit my lip and clenched my eyes shut. His hand left my dick and I would have protested, but it felt so much better. I thanked my lucky stars that I'd pulled on baggy track pants that gave my poor dick some room.

He came back down on me and changed the angle of his hips so that our erections were pressing against each other through our clothes. It felt..._really_ fucking good, actually. I hadn't been this horny since I started puberty.

He kissed my neck and moved against me. He dominated me so easily that my pride would have been offended if all the blood in my body wasn't already pooled in my lap. He was kissing me, thrusting against me, covering me with his body and his lust and I wasn't sure if I wanted to fight him anymore.

That thought broke through my lust-filled haze and I suddenly panicked. I pushed against him with all my strength and he tumbled off me with a growl. _"What?" _he hissed, obviously pissed off. I was condemning both of us to a fucking painful case of blue balls, but this just wasn't going to happen if I had any common sense left in my head whatsoever.

"You should go," I said, my voice was hoarse but it sounded a lot more confident than I felt.

He stood up gracefully, despite the bulge tenting his jeans. I refused to look down. He looked offended, and maybe a little upset. "Tell me you don't want me," he demanded.

"I don't want you," I said with eyes wide.

His eyes burned as he stared right at my erection. I looked down to see the head peeking from the top of my pants. I quickly covered it with my shirt and tried to will back the mortified flush across my neck and cheeks.

"I don't believe you," he shot back.

I squared my jaw and looked him in the eye. I may have been confused as hell inside, but it was time to put my game face on and get him the fuck out of here so I could think. "That doesn't matter. You can try all you want, but you can't _force _me to want you," I accused.

His eyes took on a steely glint. "So that's how you want to play this?" he said in a soft voice, even though there was nothing soft about him.

I swallowed hard and wanted to smack myself for unwittingly challenging him. He waited for me to say something, but I kept my mouth shut.

"Fine," he said. All the heat was gone from his eyes and his tone was ice cold.

I stood straight as a statue until he walked out the front door and closed it behind him.

Once I knew he was gone, I climbed into the shower and jacked off. I was rougher with myself than usual. When I came, his smug smirk flashed behind my eyes.

The worst part about this situation was knowing I'd have to face him at practice tomorrow.

Coach Black blew the whistle so we finished the laps we were on and swam to the side of the pool to look up at him. He was a broad man, tall and heavily muscled. He was taller than me by a few inches, which meant he practically towered over the rest of the team. He dropped the whistle from his mouth and gave us his stern face. "UW has a game against SPU on Saturday, as you all well know. Their defense is strong, and that could cost us. I want us to scrimmage the rest of the week. Get your caps."

None of us groaned, because actually _playing _was better than treading water. Not only was treading water really hard when you weren't really moving around, but it was also boring as hell. The guys all climbed out of the pool and Coach divided us. I would be playing center against Edward and I could see the mischievous gleam in his eye. I approached the trunk of equipment with trepidation as we both pulled on our caps and stood facing each other. "Good luck, _Whitlock_. You're gonna need it," he said with a cocky wink.

I steeled my body and prepared myself for the possibility that he was going to foul me every chance he got. Coach had the eyes of an eagle, but everyone knew the kind of stuff that went on under the water was rarely called out. The only way he could mess with me without getting called out would be when I had the ball, and I'd just have to make sure I protected myself.

I slipped my mouth guard in and walked back to dive into the pool. We took our positions and my side had possession of the ball first. Edward stalked me like a hawk, never leaving me open for a second. He was the strongest defensive player we had, and I knew it was all due to that unexpected intensity I'd never seen outside of the pool before...at least not before yesterday.

When I gained possession of the ball, I held it high in my left hand and prepared to lunge away from him so I could lob it into the goal. I felt his ankles tangle and lock around my legs, and I had to kick hard to escape him. He crowded me, his breath hot on my wet skin. I treaded water with one arm while the other was in the air. If I had any advantage on him right now, it was that I was three inches taller than him.

He pressed up against me and for a split second, I lost my concentration. In that second, he pushed out of the water with brute force and knocked the ball from my hand. It hit the water before the wing on his team got it and the struggle moved. I shot a filthy look at Edward and his lips twitched into a smug grin.

"Oh it's _on_," I grumbled before he swam away to help his teammate. He didn't look back at me and the ball didn't come toward me again for the last two minutes of the first period. I watched as he played as aggressively as ever, and I wondered if anybody else knew that he was gay. I didn't imagine anyone else on the team knew, because I would have heard about it before now.

The second period started and I watched as my wing, Mike, got possession of the ball. Tyler was on defense and he tried to get the ball away from Mike and ended up fouling him. He looked disappointed in himself when Coach Black blew his whistle and sent him out for a twenty second penalty. Mike got to shoot from the 5-yard line and scored the first goal. We cheered and Mike looked pleased with himself.

"Man up!" Edward yelled to his team. They positioned themselves for optimal defense and worked hard to keep us from getting any goals until Tyler was back in the game.

Edward was stalking me again and it was affecting my concentration. He stuck to me like glue, and his legs were brushing against mine beneath the water. I tried to swim away from him, but he kept close. Too close for my sanity.

When I got the ball, our fight was fierce. In water polo, things can get pretty intense. He was obviously feeling scrappy, because he was using his knees to bump at my legs and he even locked his legs around mine, which affected my ability not only to swim, but to escape. My back was to his chest and my arm was high in the air, but I didn't expect what came next.

Usually for games, we wear a couple Speedos. You just never know. The girls' water polo team was notorious for trying to yank off swimsuits during games, but it didn't happen very often among the men on our team. You can imagine my surprise when his hands slipped under the water and pulled down on my Speedo. It was just practice, so I was only wearing one. It slid off easily and Edward pulled me hard against him under the water, bringing his dick right up against my ass. It all happened so fast that I barely had time to react before his hands were above water again, reaching for the ball. In this position, his dick kept sliding against my ass, again and again until I felt my own dick respond.

My concentration was shot and he knew it. Victory was in his eyes as he knocked the ball from my hand and attempted to grab it, but enough was enough. I quickly fixed my Speedo and kneed his thigh hard enough to knock him off course. The ball drifted just out of his grip and the other guys were swimming closer, like sharks prepared to take the bait. Edward tried to chase the ball, but I took a page from his own foul book and swept a leg out to knock him back. His face hit the water and he snorted it. He surfaced and coughed.

Coach Black didn't see us because he was focused on who had possession of the ball. Eric was guarding our goal and Tyler was quickly and efficiently making his way toward it with the ball. I turned back to Edward. He looked furious. I merely smirked at him and thought _"tit for tat, motherfucker."_

The rest of the game was just as brutal, but we managed to escape foul calls every time. I gave as good as I got, but thankfully he didn't attack my Speedo again. I was still disturbed by how turned on that made me, but I wouldn't let myself think about it until later.

When practice was over and Edward's team was declared the winner, we all climbed out of the pool and wearily made our way to the locker room. I hesitated at the door, suddenly afraid of the altered dynamic between Edward and me. How would he act in front of the other guys?

Mike brushed past me to get into the locker room and it jarred me out of my reverie. I watched him push the door open and for the first time, I noticed what a nice body he had. His back muscles were well-defined, and his ass looked firm enough to bounce a quarter off it. My eyes widened when I realized I was thinking this about _Mike_, my fucking teammate for the last four years.

_Shit_. _This is not good. NOT good. _

With even more trepidation than before, I pushed open the door to the locker room and tried to keep my eyes on the floor as I made my way to my locker to grab my soap. Most of the guys were already in the showers, but I saw one pair of legs with familiar reddish-brown hair standing next to my locker. I stubbornly refused to acknowledge him as I kept my eyes on my locker and tried to remember my combination.

"It's getting to you, isn't it?" he spoke quietly in my ear. "All these guys around you, in peak physical condition. It turns you on, doesn't it?" His warm chest was pressed against my back and the rough terry cloth of the school-issued towel rubbed against the back of my thighs.

I clenched my jaw. "I'm _not _turned on," I said through my teeth. I wanted him to go away, because what I'd just said was a fucking lie and we both knew it.

"This says differently," he crooned as he reached down to cup my erection through my swimsuit. My head dropped against the cool metal of my locker door and I clenched my eyes shut as he got my dick in a firm grip.

"What do you want from me?" I whispered. "Is this just some fucking game to you? You just wanna prove that you can get to me or something?" I was shaking, and I knew he could feel it. He was so close to me.

He started to say something but immediately released me when a couple of the guys returned from the showers, joking and horsing around. Emmett slapped Laurent on the back of the head and tried to evade the retribution when Laurent snapped his towel at him.

Laurent dropped his towel and I quickly opened my locker to grab my soap. I walked to the showers and peeled off my Speedo. I wasn't hard anymore, thankfully, but I was still turned on. My mind wouldn't leave matters alone.

Ever since yesterday's wrestling match with Edward, I hadn't felt like myself. My confidence was flagging and my sense of self was gone. I'd always felt so sure of who I was and what I wanted, but now I wasn't so sure. Everything about yesterday turned me on in a way I'd never experienced before. It was...intense and erotic and I just wanted to forget it ever happened.

But a voice inside my head told me not to ignore it. Maybe I was selling myself short if I didn't explore those feelings more thoroughly. I mean, would I ever be satisfied with the normal things now that I'd experienced something _more_?

I steadfastly ignored Edward when he stepped up to the shower next to mine and turned on the water. He glanced over at me, but he didn't say anything. I watched in my peripheral as he flipped open the bottle of Old Spice and poured a generous amount into the palm of his hand. He rubbed his hands together and began to soap up his arms and shoulders. When he got to his chest, he rubbed his soapy hands across his rock hard pecs, down to his perfect abs. My mouth went dry when he went lower, grabbing his semi-erect dick and soaping it up quite thoroughly.

I tore my attention away from his busy hands and opened my own soap. I tried to be quick, but I also needed to get all the chlorine off my skin because my mom had never liked the smell of it at the dinner table; it was a habit to make sure none of it remained.

The thought of my mom quickly squashed any sexual tension building up between us as I finished soaping up. I stepped under the hot spray of water and rinsed myself off. Edward did the same.

We didn't speak until we were the last ones in the locker room. Everyone else had gone home. I finished getting dressed and I was tying my shoes when he sat down next to me.

"It's not a game for me, Jas," he said quietly.

I looked up at him and frowned. "Then _why _are you so pushy?" I accused.

He sighed and ran a hand through his damp hair in exasperation. "I guess because I see myself in you. _Ha-ha_. But really, because I lied to myself and everyone else about who I was and what I wanted until I left for college, and it ended up hurting a lot of people when I came out. I guess I wish that someone would have forced me to examine my life _before _I got engaged to my high school girlfriend."

"Wow," I said, completely floored.

He looked sad now. "Yeah. When I came out and broke it off with Bella, she was heartbroken. She didn't speak to me for almost a year. My parents thought they were going to get grandbabies, but instead they got a gay son. They're supportive, don't get me wrong, but it was hard at first, you know?"

I stared down at my shoes, unable to think of anything to say. "Why do you think I'm gay?" I asked finally.

He looked at me and smirked. "You're not obvious or anything, but I just had a sense about you when I joined the team. I wasn't actually sure until I saw the way you were looking at me when I was trying to get that stupid fucking glitter off. _That's _when I figured it out for sure...well, that and your little drunk text meant for Emmett," he said.

I stared down at my hands. "I think I just have to figure this out for myself. I'm really fucking confused right now," I said morosely.

He patted my back, and then the pats turned into rubbing circles, and circles turned into massaging my shoulders. I should have felt uncomfortable, but I didn't. His touch wasn't sexual so much as intimate, and it was soothing.

"It's not in my nature to step back from something I want, but in this case I will because when you come to me, I want you to be ready," he said, just like that. So confident, so calm and sure.

My eyes widened and I looked at his intense green eyes. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little bit annoyed. "What makes you so sure?" I snapped.

He grinned and it was lopsided and oh so charming. "Easy. First, because we have some fucking _amazing _chemistry and second, because if you _do _decide you're interested in guys, who are you gonna go to? The only one who knows is me, and I'm more than willing to...well, let's just leave it at 'I'm more than willing.'"

I thought about that for a minute. It made sense, really, but I was too proud to admit it to him so I just kept my mouth shut. He didn't say anything else, though, so I eventually stood up and gathered my things. "I'll see you at the next practice," I said as I walked out.

For the next month, Edward was true to his word and backed off. He still gave me those hot looks and flirted with me when the other guys weren't around, but he never came on as strong as he had those first few days. I was grateful.

As for my confidence, it was slowly returning. I'd taken some time to examine who I was and what I wanted, and I could honestly say that after what happened with Edward, girls just didn't get me worked up anymore.

Truth be told, they'd never really interested me beyond getting my rocks off, anyway. I couldn't stand to be in a relationship, and that meant anything longer than it took to gather my clothes and head out the door.

It's not like I was a manwhore. I only fucked the chicks who knew the score, but now that didn't even appeal to me. I didn't want a convenient pussy. I wanted the rush, the intensity that I'd felt when Edward touched me.

Maybe it was because I was aggressive by nature, which had served me well in my sport of choice. Then again, maybe it was just feeling like I could let myself go and get rough when I felt like it. I was strong, and I was bigger than most girls. I could hurt them if I wasn't careful, but that day with Edward on my living room floor, I gave as good as I got. It was exhilarating. It made me feel _alive_.

Edward must have sensed the change in me. I watched him, just as he'd been watching me, and I waited. I wanted him to approach me. I wanted him to _pursue_ me. When his eyes met mine across the bench in the locker room, I quirked an eyebrow at him in challenge.

I knew now how much he liked a challenge.

To anybody else, his saunter over to me would appear casual, but I knew better. His eyes were intense on mine, and I felt mesmerized. When he passed me, he reached out to slap me on the back for the sake of the others in the room, but I heard him say, "Meet me outside in fifteen minutes," under his breath.

I nodded, just barely. He left and I finished getting dressed. I wasn't sure what was going to happen if I went with him, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't feeling all kinds of hopeful nerves bouncing around in my stomach.

I gathered my things and walked out the door, hoping to appear nonchalant. My hands were trembling in excitement and nervousness when Edward pulled up in his car. I walked over and climbed in, and he grinned at me before he took off.

We made small talk as he drove. I figured we were going back to his place, so I wasn't the least bit surprised when he pulled up in front of his parents' house. He turned off the engine and hopped out of the car to run around and open my door. I felt like...a girl.

I wondered what he was expecting as he tugged my hand and led me to the front door. He had to unlock it, so I hoped that meant no one was here. He called out when he opened the door, and his voice echoed off the high ceilings without a reply.

"Excellent," he said with a devious grin. He looked like the Cheshire cat. I started to get really nervous, because I didn't know if he planned to just head straight to his bedroom or what. We hadn't even discussed who would be doing what to whom, or anything.

He went to the kitchen. "You thirsty?" he asked. I shook my head. "Hungry?" I shook my head. "...Horny?"

I had to remind myself I wasn't some blushing virgin. I laughed and it broke the tension. He smiled at me and said, "Come on, I know we just had practice, but let's go for a swim."

I grimaced. "I _really _don't wanna put my Speedo on when it's still wet," I replied.

He smiled and winked at me. "I guess we'll just have to do without, then."

I followed him out to the back yard where the pool was and watched as he started undressing. "Relax, Jas. I'm not gonna jump you unless you want me to," he said with a grin. He dropped his pants and I allowed myself to look him up and down.

He was _so _fucking perfect. I would have been intimidated if I'd thought about it, but I knew I had nothing to worry about. I was just as fit as he was, and I had no reason to be shy or doubtful.

I watched him watching me as I undressed in front of him. The sun was warm on my naked chest, but his eyes were hot. I felt a burning start in my chest under his gaze.

My pants hit the deck and my briefs would have been next if he hadn't stepped up to me and gripped my ass in his hands. He pulled me up against him and only had to raise his mouth very slightly to kiss me. It was different than last time. It was definitely just as hot, but there wasn't any doubt in my mind about what I wanted now. I opened my mouth to him and the kiss got hotter, wetter, and so delicious.

I might have been content to make out with him all fucking day if he hadn't pulled away to strip my briefs off. When he stood up, I raised an eyebrow in question and he shrugged. "I've wanted to do that since that day at your house," he said.

I shook my head and he laughed. "Let's jump in," he said. We turned to the pool and he dove right in. I was slower, but when I jumped, I was ready.

We stayed in the shallow end because we were still tired from practice, but we still had fun splashing and horsing around. He tried to dunk me and I evaded him. It was fun, but there was still an undercurrent of sexual tension that wouldn't be denied. Wet hands slid over wet flesh, and wet flesh grew harder to ignore with each grappling move between us.

We drifted to the side of the pool and he caged me in with his arms. I evaded him when he tried to kiss me, and he looked like he was afraid I was calling a halt to our little game. "Wait," I said. He tried to move away, but I wrapped my arms around his waist and kept him close. "I just wanted to talk about...well, you know...what to expect," I said lamely.

I may have fucked women, but I was a complete novice about being with another guy. I knew the mechanics of it, and I'd watched some porn during the past month to test myself, but that didn't mean I knew what to do with him now that the time had arrived.

He smiled and bent down to kiss me before answering. "We'll go slow. I'll make sure you're ready, don't worry. I won't hurt you."

I paused and processed his words. I supposed that settled it, then. I was nervous again, because I worried it would hurt, but he started kissing me again and I forgot to be nervous when all I could feel was intense pleasure.

I brought my arms up around his shoulders and he brought my legs around his waist. I floated easily in the water, and his strong arms kept us anchored. Since we were in the shallow end, he had both feet on the ground so I wasn't surprised when he brought one hand down between us and gripped my dick. His hand slid easily against my painfully hard flesh. I moaned into his mouth and my hips started pushing toward his, seeking more...more pleasure, more pressure, just more.

He bent his head to lick and suck at my neck. I worried he'd leave a hickey at first, but then I secretly hoped he would because this was the hottest fucking feeling in the world. That is, until he started whispering dirty things in my ear. I'd always been a sucker for dirty talk, but girls were always too afraid to because they didn't want to appear "slutty." Whatever. Edward's dirty talk was strong enough to peel the paint off a wall.

"I fucked my hand every night thinking about you in those fucking black briefs. You were such a little cocktease, walking around in front of me with barely anything on. I wanted to peel them off you and bend you over that fucking counter and let you know just how hard your teasing made me," he said lowly.

I shuddered against him and groaned. This was a new experience, because usually I was the one talking about the fucking, but my dick didn't seem to notice a difference. It was throbbing in Edward's tight fist.

"I could have had you on that floor, you know. You were so hard, so fucking ready. I wanted to suck you off. I wanted to open you up and shove my cock up your tight little ass. God, it's gonna be so tight. I can just imagine it. But I guess I won't have to, because I'll know soon enough, won't I?" he continued.

I gulped and his hand sped up. "Tell me you want me to fuck you," he demanded as his other hand came down to squeeze my balls.

"_Yes_," I moaned pitifully. I was ready. I didn't even care if it would hurt, because all I could think about was how fucking aroused I was as he worked me over.

"Good," he replied with a dark smile before he released me. "But you don't get to come yet. Let's go upstairs." With that, he pulled himself out of the pool and walked over to pick up our clothes. I had no choice but to follow, and my angry dick was more than willing to lead the way.

I hurried up the stairs behind Edward and when we got to his room, I thought I was going to die when he pushed me down on the bed and bent to take me in his mouth. It was hot, it was fucking hot, and it was perfect. I was so close to coming that I was afraid I wouldn't last very long, but he had different ideas. I heard him reaching for something before two slick fingers brushed against my hole.

I tensed slightly, but he kept blowing me and that distracted me enough so I could relax. He pushed one slick finger inside me and began moving it in and out. It didn't hurt as such, but it wasn't exactly comfortable. The pad of his thumb was massaging the skin around the area and I was quickly realizing just how good it felt when he slipped a second finger inside.

I arched up off the bed when his fingers grazed my prostate. It felt fucking incredible. He teased the area as he stretched me, preparing me for something much bigger than two fingers. His mouth was still on me, working hard. I looked down at him and recalled for a moment how I'd had to pretend Victoria was Edward so I could get off. Never again, I thought with gratification.

I reached down and buried my hand in his hair. I gave an experimental tug and he hummed against my dick. I shivered and he curled his fingers in my ass. I almost shot off the bed as I came hard and unexpectedly. He swallowed and took the opportunity to shove a third finger up inside me. I collapsed against the bed, completely relaxed even though I still felt turned on.

He worked me, preparing me to take him. I wanted to touch him, but my limbs were loose and weak. I couldn't figure out the logistics of it, anyway, so I just let him do what he wanted to do. I moaned and urged him on, letting him know how good it felt. "Fuck yes, right there. Fuck that feels so good," I moaned.

His pupils were dilated and his face was flushed with desire. His cock was throbbing in his lap. I reached out to grip it and it felt hot to the touch. "Yeah, touch me," he said in a voice tight with the strain of holding back.

I worked his dick the way I worked my own when I was alone. The tip was leaking precum and I wanted to see what it tasted like, so I pulled my thumb back and licked it. _Salty_. I heard Edward gasp and I looked up to see his nostrils flaring as he looked at me like he wanted to consume me. Experimentally, I licked my thumb again and his jaw clenched as if in pain.

Blindly, he reached into his bedside table for a condom and another bottle. He already had lube out, so I wasn't sure what the other bottle was for. "What's that?" I asked as he uncapped it and spread a little bit on his fingers.

"Anal Ease," he said. "It's like Novocain for your ass. This way it shouldn't hurt since this is your first time and all," he explained as he rubbed it into the muscle he was about to penetrate.

I grabbed the condom and decided to be useful. I ripped it open and stroked his cock as I covered him in the condom. He grunted and thrust against my hand. He was done with the Anal Ease, so he pulled away to spread a generous amount of lube on his latex-covered cock.

I watched with a mix of nerves and anticipation. I _really _hoped that ass Novocain worked because Edward wasn't small, and my ass automatically clenched in fear as if it could sense the massive erection coming towards it. "Are you ready?" he asked as he lifted my legs and pushed them up so he could angle himself better for penetration.

I took a deep breath and nodded. He bent down and kissed me hotly as I felt pressure but no pain against my entrance. He moaned and I felt the head pop in, past the ring of muscle he'd worked so thoroughly. No lie, it didn't exactly feel _good_, but it felt like something more. Something intense and amazing and I felt stretched beyond capacity, but I trusted him to know what to do.

Once he was all the way in, he paused and I could tell he wanted to move. I'd devirginized a girl or two in my teen years, so I knew what it must feel like for him. It probably felt hot...tight...so good. I moaned and pressed my hips against him, wordlessly giving him permission to move. His eyes opened and he looked down at me with a look that threatened to consume me. "Are you with me?" he ground out.

"Yeah," I answered back.

He grinned a little and started to move. He moved my legs a bit and the angle of his thrusts changed enough that I could feel him moving against my prostate. I moaned and bit my lip.

"Let me hear you," he said.

I pulled him down and licked his neck before I reached his ear and nipped his earlobe. I may be new to gay sex, but I wasn't new to dirty talk. This was one thing I could be confident of. "You like that, huh? You like fucking my ass? I bet it feels really good, doesn't it?" I whispered in his ear.

His eyes drifted closed and he moaned loudly. "Oh fuck," he said tightly. His eyes snapped open and he looked down at me in surprise. "I'm gonna change things up a little bit," he said as he pulled out of me all the way. I groaned at the loss. He smirked and pulled against my hips, indicating I should turn over. I rolled onto my stomach and he cursed as his hands gripped my ass. "Fuck, your ass is so perfect. I just wanna bite it!"

I looked back at him over my shoulder in confusion. "What's so great about my ass, other than the fact that you can fuck it?" I asked.

Edward moaned and spread me open to thrust back inside me. His hands still roamed my cheeks, massaging and pinching the flesh. I watched him watch himself disappear in and out of my ass in measured strokes. I thought he wasn't going to answer, but he did. "It's so fucking firm, and round. It's impossible to ignore, especially in that fucking Speedo. I can't tell you how many times I've jacked off to the thought of taking you just like this in the showers. Look at you bent over, ass spread wide just for my cock, and you love it, don't you?"

He hit my prostate and I shouted his name. His thrusts sped up and one of his hands came around to grip my dick. I cursed as he started stroking me in time with his thrusts in my ass. I came hard, all over his bedspread. My orgasm set off his, and he shouted his release before we collapsed on the bed, avoiding the wet spot.

We were panting and sweaty, and he looked over at me. "So, what d'you think?" he said.

I knew what he was asking. "Um, I'm _definitely _going to want to do that again."

He laughed. "I figured."

I snorted and rolled over onto my stomach after he threw the soiled comforter on the floor and disposed of the condom. "But not right now, 'cuz some guy just totally pounded my ass and it's kinda sore," I joked sleepily.

Edward chuckled again and got up to get me a warm washcloth. "I'm pretty sure that guy's not sorry at all," he said in return.

I was too lazy to open my eyes all the way, so I merely slit them and looked up at him as he cleaned me so gently. "I figured," I said.

He finished cleaning us up and collapsed on the bed next to me. I fell asleep with the knowledge that my world had altered forever, and I was satisfied.


End file.
